


Rabbit Paw

by JaliceCookie



Category: Split (2016), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Forks, Holiday, Hospital, Vampires, did, split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: During the night shift, Carlilse discovers a rabbit paw on one of the hospital's corridors and starts to search for owner, unaware that he is going to ralk to an unusual patient.





	Rabbit Paw

The night shift at Forks Community Hospital had started several hours ago.

Dr. Carlarse Cullen liked the time of day very much, the hustle and stress of the day was so clearly felt among the people - they seemed to have less stress at this time. One could accurately perceive the sounds in the immediate vicinity and the vampire noticed nothing unusual at the moment, so he stayed at his desk and devoted himself to the patient file lay open in front of him.

"Dr.Cullen please come to the emergency room"

  
These words were enough to put the file aside, get out of his office chair and follow the call.

Now he would again have the opportunity to help a human life - a balance to his life as a vampire.

In all the years that Carlilse had been working as a doctor, he had become a specialist.

He had learned to cope with the smell and the contact with blood, had learned with his quiet way to take away the fear of his patients and give them a sense of security.

In most cases, this tactic works very well. After leaving his office, the head of the Cullen clan made his way to the emergency room - ready for the emergency, which he would soon expect, because the necessary information he would need, he would soon be answered by a nurse using a clipboard with information about the accident.

An hour later, the gloves landed in the next disposal container.

The treatment of the patient , who had been admitted to the emergency room had been successful.

The young woman fell while jogging and into the splinters of a broken glass bottle - which caused her not only pain but also severe injuries due to the deep penetration of the broken pieces into the skin.

He had removed those who disinfected and sewed the wounds as well as the woman had a bandage wrapped around her arm and then sent her home.

Now the vampire was on his way back to his office, taking a detour across another corridor, and was startled to see a not-so-typical object on the floor.

This item was a rabbit's paw.

Which, of course, absolutely does not fit into a hospital and the doctor was wondering how a rabbit's foot came here - even better , why someone just forgets it on the floor. Not a good place for a clinical environment.

He wanted to pick up the object carefully , as he heard footsteps approach and then heard a small heartbeat. It was not uncommon for patients to be out in the corridors at night, when the sanitary facilities were not in their rooms - but this heartbeat seemed to belong to a younger person.

When Carlilse looked up he saw a little girl running towards him. She had lowered its view of the ground as if it was looking for something and seemed to have no interest in her environment. When she noticed the rabbit's paw, the child's eyes lit up and she quickly walked to the spot to crouch down and pick up the object.

  
However, after the blond-haired girl realized that she was not the only one on the corridor, she looked up in fear and Carlilse could see insecurity in her green eyes.

During his work, the vampire did not have much to do with children, especially not with such young children, because he valued them to be barely more than three years old.

Nevertheless, he knew how to deal with them and he did not want to confirm the little girl still in their uncertainty, so he put on a gentle smile.

  
"Have you got lost, young lady?", Carlilse asked, and the girl's gaze dropped to the ground again before she shook her head and dared to look at him carefully.

  
"Lost paw", said the little girl, clutching the rabbit's paw closer to herself, as if she were the most valuable object she had.

Carlilse nodded slowly before wondering where the child's parents were. It was quite unusual that a little kidx runs through the corridors of the hospital in the middle of the night shift.

  
"May I ask what your name? is little one?", Carlilse asked gently.  
"Lacey," was the shy answer, and the little girl took a few steps back.

  
"Hello Lacey, my name is Carlilse, did you lost your parents? You know it's unusual for a little girl to wander the hospital corridors in the middle of the night", Carlilse said quietly, watching the insecurity in the child's face became less.

  
"Lost Lacey's paw - then go back to Dennis ... but lost", explained the toddler, looking down at the rabbit's paw in her hands.

  
"I understand - let's see if we can find Dennis rogether okay?", The vampire asked softly and got a hesitant nod of the little blonde - she did not take his outstretched hand, instead she walked beside him.

  
"Did Dennis get hurt?," Carlilse asked as he walked with the toddler toward the reception.

  
"Dennis ouchie done when ... made dinner"; Lacey replied, looking thoughtful at Carlilse for a moment.

  
"What's that?" Lacey asked skeptically, pointing to the stethoscope that dangled around his neck.

  
"This is a stethoscope - I use it to check and hear a patient's heartbeat", he explained, smiling softly as she asked about it.

At the reception Carlilse got the information to whom Lacey belonged.

A man in his mid-thirties had arrived half an hour ago, probably cut himself with a knife so unpleasantly while preparing the dinner that - the patient´s name was Kevin W. Crumb and he was currently in one of the treatment rooms , Carlilse thanked for the information and then went with Lacey to the room where Dennis was staying.

**....**

"What do you mean with ´She is gone´?"

  
Dennis was anything but not happy. Neither with Barry's short trip idea to visit Forks, nor that he had cut himself while preparing dinner or that he was now sitting here in the hospital and that Lacey should actually have accompanied to one of the bathrooms, but it was now reveals that their foster child was gone.

  
"I'm really sorry Mr. Crum - but I had turned away for a second and when i turned back, your daughter was gone", the nurse apologized nervously.

Yes Dennis knew it was a stupid idea and he blamed Barry for all of it. What was the fashion lover so optimistic about - how good it would be if they all come out of Philadelphia - away from the stress in the zoo and just look at a new place.

That was what they had gotten out of - Lacey had disappeared from the carelessness of a nurse in the big hospital.

How incompetent was the staff here? Although the toddler has not lived with them for a long time, the little girl was shy and unsure of strangers - not surprising because her backstory as Lacey's parents exposed her one evening , when the Philadelphia Zoo was closed and just left her in front of the Zoo until Dennis has them her at the end of his shift, since then he and the other personalities and has been responsible for the little girl.

The relationship between Lacey and him is not always easy - but the thought of almost losing her again , after the shopping center incident absolutely did not pleased the glasses wearer.

  
"I assure you Mr. Crumb that ....", but the nurse did not go on, because at that moment the door to the room opened and Dennis's gaze went right there - to his relief he saw Lacey in the company of a doctor with a very pale skin.

"Dennis!"  
Lacey ran to the adult and hugged one leg of the man before she looked at him happily.

  
"I was worried Lacey. Did you run away?", Dennis asked, watching the little blonde while waiting for an answer.

The toddler looked at the floor and then looked at him innocently.

  
"Lacey Olivia Crumb. An Answer now please", Dennis added, and the severitiy of his voice made Lacey answer him.

  
"Lacey sorry - paw away and then ... lost", she apologized and Carlilse decided to help the little girl out of trouble.

  
"I found your daughter on one of the corridors, she lost the rabbit's paw and was looking for it", he explained, and Dennis's gaze softened a bit.

  
"Thanks Doctor ...?", Dennis could have read the name tag, of course, which had been neatly attached to the doctor's smock - but he had no time for that now.

  
"Cullen, how's your hand?", Carlilse asked, and Dennis looked skeptically at the stitched wound on his hand for a moment.

  
"The bandage was difficult to be made around - I hope you clean the equipment correctly?"

  
Carlilse nodded again, confused by the question, then beckoned to a nurse who would put the bandage around his hand and fasten it.

"Why did Jade gave you this thing again?", Dennis asked Lacey a few moments later.

  
"Jade said ... paw brings luck", Lacey replied smiling.

  
"Dosen´t working i guess - it did not stop me from landing here", Dennis replied dryly, and Lacey remembered a small detail Jade had said.

  
"Jade touch rabbit's paw three times", she explained, holding out the rabbit's paw to Dennis. The disgusted expression on Dennis's face was clear, what he thoughed about it.

How could Jade give the girl such a thing? There were so many bacteria in there and if Lacey was not so careful about it, Dennis would have disposed of it long ago.

  
"If Rabbit Paw goes bye bye... then Jade sad", she added explaining and Carlilse smiled at this comment.  
"Is Jade your sister Lacey?", asked Carlilse and got again the attention of the girl.

  
"Yes, Lacey's big sister", she explained, and her expression became worried again.

  
"Dennis still have a lot ouchie?", the three-year-old asked worriedly and Carlilse take a quick look at the bandage.

  
"It will be better, come back in two days, then it can be removed and I would like to check on the wound again", Carlilse said and got a close nod from Dennis before the vampire watched how Father and daughter left the room and then the hospital.

**.....**

Two days later Carlilse saw the two again, but in the afternoon and he had to smile over the little suitcase , on wich were zoo animals on it.

  
"Go home soon", the little blonde told, and Dennis added that they had spent a few days of vacation in Forks, while Carlilse took a closer look at the wound, which has healed very well in the meantime.

  
"Where do you come from, if I may ask?", Carlilse said as he was satisfied with the progress and the return trip was thus nothing in the way.

  
"Philadelphia, can we go now, we have to catch the train that takes us to the nearest airport," Dennis inquired in a cool tone.

  
"Of course, I do not want to stop you , Philadelphia - it will be some time to travel there from Forks", Carlilse replied, taking a step back so that the eyeglass wearer could slide off the examination couch.

  
"Thanks for the treatment, Doctor Cullen", Dennis said goodbye, and Lacey shyly waved at the vampire before the little girl grabbed the adult's hand. Before the door the toddler stopped and whisperd something to Dennis. The adult nodded after a few seconds and the toddler pulled out the Rabbit Paw of her jacket and thand went to Carlilse.

"For you Doctor Carlilse - Lucky paw", the little girl said after gave the rabbit paw to an surprised Carlilse Cullen, before she ran back to Dennis, took his hand and the both left the Hospital a few moments later.

**.....**

Several hours later, Carlilse was back in his office and was checking his emails. He was still waiting for a report from an doctor in York and was about to click on the update E-Mail Button, when there was a knock on his office door and a nurse came in with a clipboard in his hand.

  
"Excuse me Dr. Cullen, but we still need your signature that you've done Mr. Crumb's final treatment", with that the nurse left the clipboard on the desk and quietly closed the door to his office behind him.

The vampire pulled the clipboard closer to him and put the signature in the right place , before he noticed a small detail in the patient's file.

**Mental Illness: Diagnosed Dissociative Identity Disorder**

Carlilse got up and went in search for the nurse who had given him the clipboard.

This Mental Illness was really unusual and in his entire career as a doctor he had never met anyone suffering from DID.

How should one person recognize such a thing? Nevertheless, Carlilse wanted to ask if this little detail had been known before.

When Carlilse found the nurse she just made an amused defensive gesture - as if this little detail was unnecessary, a joke and not to be taken seriously.

  
"Oh please Doctor Cullen - you know DID is not real, people just imagine it - there is no real core behind it - or are you thinking that vampires are real? It´s all just fiction right ?"

**THE END**


End file.
